


No One in the Streets

by Meinhiding



Series: Karedevil fics [44]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NYC's lockdown, Post-Season/Series 03, recently established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meinhiding/pseuds/Meinhiding
Summary: Matt and Karen's life during NYC's lockdown.
Relationships: Karedevil, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Karedevil fics [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1116681
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	No One in the Streets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irelandhoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/gifts).



> Title taken from the song [_Nadie por las calles_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i6vjx_8lmDo) by Love of Lesbian.
> 
> Thanks a lot, [steelorchids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=steelorchids), for all your help and support.

The situation hadn’t exactly come unannounced. It had been on the news for weeks, but no one wanted to think it was something that would get to them. That’s why when reality struck, they hadn’t really talked about spending the lockdown together. It just sort of happened.

When she offered to buy food and other stuff for him, he suggested that she should take some of her things to his apartment too: his place was bigger, it had the roof access, and spending the lockdown together seemed like a better idea than spending it alone. Besides, they could do some work to keep their heads busy and he also had some ideas about things they could do to exercise and keep each other entertained. She laughed at how he smirked when he said that last bit and agreed right away. How could she not? So without pondering over the pros and cons of such a big step, they found themselves living together, at least temporarily.

They spent most of their mornings and afternoons going over documents, facetiming Foggy, making phone calls and sending emails. But once Nelson, Murdock and Page pulled down the shutters, they had something they had never had the chance to have: all the evenings for themselves. With shops, businesses and restaurants shut down, the streets were emptier, much calmer and, knowing the police were having an easier job, less criminals dared to go out. Daredevil could finally take a break, and Matt was the happiest man on earth to spend that time with Karen.

The reason why it had happened could not be any sadder, but she had to admit that it was a nice change not to spend her evenings worrying if Matt was injured or worse while he was out there. She could now have him by her side every evening and every night. They could chat while they cooked together instead of ordering take out and they could have special dinners with a bit of wine and no rush. That was something they were not used to: living an ordinary life.

Sometimes they would go straight to bed right after dinner and make love and snuggle before actually going to sleep. Other times she would choose a film to play and they would cuddle on the sofa. She would describe the movie and he would follow the plot listening to her voice and to her reactions, all of it seasoned with her scent, the sounds of her heartbeat and her breathing, and the touch of her skin.

He had so easily grown accustomed to her presence. He loved having her blanket on the sofa, her mug on the shelf and her favorite food and drinks on the fridge. Then there was her scent, the smell of her shampoo lingering in the shower, her body lotion on their sheets. She had even given their morning coffee a personal touch. He also loved the fact that he could now use that word now. _Their_. His apartment had become _their_ apartment, his bed, _their_ bed. And it was so natural that he could not imagine going back to the way things were before.

It was not that different for her. At first she had thought it would be a bit awkward to be part of his space and to share every ordinary moment with him. In fact, even though they had spent quite a few nights together there, before she moved in, she had barely left some things at his place: just a toothbrush and a few panties in a drawer, next to his underwear. They had not even gone as far as to assign a specific drawer for her. She hadn’t brought a hairbrush or a pair of slippers. His apartment was their love nest and his home, but not hers. So she had thought an adjustment like this would take some weeks and things would get back to normal before this fleeting agreement became anything else. But it did. She was soon in the habit of always putting everything in its place, using the softer side of the washing-up sponge and being especially quiet when he needed to meditate. And then there was something else, from the very first night, she enjoyed falling asleep with his warm body next to her. It no longer felt like a treat, like something they had managed to arrange. It felt as if they had been sharing a bed, their lives and dreams their whole lives.

That’s why when she woke up and he was not there, the bed felt colder than ever. She opened her eyes, getting used to the light coming from the billboard, and had a look around. He was neither in the room nor in the bathroom. She got up, put her slippers on and went to the living room. Not there either. She knew he would not have left without saying anything, so she frowned and rubbed her eyes, trying to be more awake. It was then when she noticed a cold stream of air coming from the door that led to the roof access. _Maybe he’s heard something’s going on_ , Karen thought. She found it strange how quickly she had adapted herself to this new life they were living. It would be hard for her to get back to real life and have to share him with Hell’s Kitchen again. The idea of him leaving the house, something she had always taken as given, suddenly felt so uneasy. She knew it was selfish, but she would not mind being stuck there with him for a few more weeks.

Karen took the blanket from the sofa and put it over her shoulders, wrapping herself with it. She went up the stairs and saw him standing there, wearing his grey sweatpants and an old Columbia sweatshirt that was too old to warm him up.

“You’re going to catch a cold,” she said, walking to him and putting her arms around him to cover him with the blanket. She placed her chin on his shoulder and he took a tiny step back to press his back closer to her chest. “You couldn’t sleep?”

“I thought I’d heard someone screaming, but I probably just dreamed it,” he explained.

She hated that, apart from spending most of his days and nights fighting crime, he usually dreamed about it too. It was as if he was not meant to ever feel at peace.

“The city is so oddly quiet and calm these days… There’s almost no one in the streets,” he added.

“I know. This must be even weirder for you,” she paused. She was too worried not to ask him about his bad dreams. “So you still have nightmares? I thought it was getting better.”

“ _You_ make it better,” he answered, turning around to put his arms around her waist and to kiss her.

“How can you be so charming all the goddamn time?” she asked, smiling.

He blushed a bit and kissed her again, hoping he could hide it, but he knew he had failed when he noticed her lips were still drawing a smile a second after he had started kissing her. That made him smile back and then deepen the kiss, his hands moving down to grab her butt. He could never get enough of her. She moved her hands to hold the blanket with one of them, the other one lost in his hair. This was too perfect to do without it.

“It'll be so hard to let you go back to your place when things go back to normal again,” he confessed, breaking the kiss.

She nodded, brushing her nose with his in the movement.

“Maybe I could... stay a bit longer?” she asked, caressing the back of his neck with her fingers.

“ _A bit_ longer?”

She shrugged.

“Why not _much_ longer?” he suggested.

“How much longer exactly?”

“I don’t know…” he said, pretending to be considering his options. “Why don’t you just move in?”

“You mean _permanently_?”

“Yes,” he answered, smiling. “Permanently.”

“That sounds like the perfect amount of time.”

“Does it?”

She nodded.

“But we’ll have to make room for all my stuff and—”

“Nothing would make me happier.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

She smiled and got closer to kiss him.

“Let’s go downstairs,” she whispered a few minutes later. “I know something we can do to celebrate this.”

He nodded, but placed his hand on her neck and this time he was the one who would not stop kissing her.

“I love you so much,” he said and kept kissing her and caressing her neck, her back, her face.

“I love you too,” she answered, one hand on his neck, the other one on his lower back.

Their blanket had fallen down at some point, but neither of them seemed to care. They felt enough heat surrounded by eager arms, kissed by hungry lips and overwhelmed by the feeling of loving and being loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading.


End file.
